What a Best Friend Will Do
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: We knew at the end of Rent that Mimi wouldn’t live much longer. But no one was expecting one of the other Bohemians to leave this world first. MimiXRoger JoanneXMaureen MarkXRogerFRIENDSHIP


**A/N: **Oneshot (I think). I don't own Rent, though I wish I did.

**Summary: **We knew at the end of Rent that Mimi wouldn't live much longer. But no one was expecting one of the other Bohemians to leave this world first.

**What a Best Friend Will Do**

It was late. I couldn't sleep. The half moon shone through the window of the loft, and I sat staring at it. I had no idea why I was up, but I had to be. I just knew it. Instincts told me to stay awake.

The loft was silent. Roger had gone to bed early, something he'd been doing more and more lately. Also, he had urged Mimi to go out and spend a night with the girls. He sounded like he needed time to be alone so, she went.

Collins was back at NYU, teaching. It was just me and Roger in the loft. I was wrapped up in staring out the window, until I heard footsteps behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw Roger.

He walked slowly, and he was shaking. He looked like he was in withdrawal. But I knew he wasn't. He collapsed onto the couch and let out a strange noise. It took me a moment or two, to recognize the sound. When I finally did, my jaw dropped and I rushed to sit beside him.

Tears slid down his face, causing me to worry. Tentatively, I placed an arm around his shoulder. Imagine my surprise, when he buried his face in my chest and sobbed. I wrapped my other arm around him and rubbed his back. "Rog, what's wrong?" I asked.

He said nothing, but he did cough quite a bit. I was near to having a panic attack, I needed Collins, and I needed Maureen and Joanne to keep Mimi away. Fuck, I needed help. Practically begging, I tried again, "Please, Roger, tell me. Rog, you gotta tell me what's wrong."

"I can feel myself slip away. I know I'm going tonight Mark. I don't want Mimi to be here." He choked out. My heart beat faster when he spoke; somehow I knew he was speaking the truth.

* * *

I clung to Mark as tightly as possible. With my head against his chest I could hear his heart race. I felt bad. What could I do to make it better?

Now that he knew, he would wait with me. He would be here when I died. And I prayed Mimi wouldn't. It was only a few weeks after New Years. We were all expecting Mimi to go soon, we knew she didn't have much time, but I realized just after Christmas my body was giving up.

I spent more time sleeping, less time writing, and suddenly, tonight, I just knew. I'm fucking scared shitless, crying like a baby, and holding onto my best friend, and only life line.

* * *

Many thoughts ran through my head but the most important one was, _Do what Roger asked, keep Mimi out._

How can I do that? Joanne had a cell phone… so, I could call her, but I don't want the others to worry, I hope Joanne can act. Or I could lie. That's the solution, I have to lie.

Absentmindedly, I had been comforting Roger while thinking, and solving. "Roger, I'm sorry, I need to get up. I'm making sure Mimi doesn't come home tonight, okay?"

Roger nodded his head, and moved slightly, allowing me to stand. He looked like a piece of crap. He was pale, his hair was a mess, and his hazel eyes were betraying his feelings all to well.

Roger was scared. So am I. I picked up the phone and dialed Joanne's number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri-_

"Hello! Joanne Jefferson speaking! How may I help you?" Joanne's friendly, professional voice answered.

"Hi Joanne, its Mark. I was wondering if Mimi could stay with you and Maureen tonight." I stated, getting on with it.

"Of course, why?" she had to question it. Why did she question it?

"Roger's not feeling so hot." I replied, well, that was true, "I don't want Mimi getting sick, and I think Roger's got a bit of a cold." Half true, but a bit of a cold was an understatement.

"Sure. I'll tell her." Joanne replied.

I waited as I heard the girls chatter in the background, then Mimi's voice was on the phone. "Mark, can I talk to Roger?"

"Just a minute…" I glanced at Roger and mouthed, "Mimi wants to talk to you."

He nodded and I brought the phone to him, "Hey Mimi… listen baby, be careful. I know you will, don't worry about me. I'm alright, Mark's with me. I love you Mimi." He hung the phone up, and I returned it to its proper spot.

I sat down beside him again, and he looked me in the eye. "Mark, man, you're my best friend, can you do me a favour when I go?"

Tear welled up in the corners of my eyes, but I blinked them back, "Yeah. Anything Roger."

"Take care of Mimi." He said. He was shaking again. "It's so cold in here…" he said. I took a thin, but the warmest thing we had, blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. He still shivered and unconsciously moved closer to me. My body heat must have been helping something.

* * *

As I curled up close to Mark, I closed my eyes. He would take care of Mimi she would be okay. But who would take care of Mark? He would watch as I died, he was fucking holding me, as I died. He would watch Mimi die; he would watch Collins die, just as he watched Angel die.

I tried opening my eyes but it was too hard. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I began to freak out.

* * *

I felt Roger thrashing and knew he must have been struggling for his life. I couldn't see him breathing, and there was no way I could resuscitate him. I could do nothing for him, except tell him it was okay, and that he should go peacefully.

Grabbing his hand,. I squeezed it, I whispered it to him, still hoping he could hear, "Roger, it's me. If you see Angel, go towards her. You need to go now. This isn't easy for me." Tears fell fast and hard now, this was the hardest thing I've ever done.

I'm practically a murderer. I'm telling him to die.

* * *

I couldn't see anything except a bright white light, and what looked like a feminine figure in the middle of it. Suddenly, a voice ran through my head. I knew it was Mark's; his voice was so familiar to me.

_Roger, it's me. If you see Angel –_

That's who the shadow was! It was Angel! I am dying.

_Go towards her. You need to go now._

He sounded sad, well, he was watching me die, if I was in his position I would be sad. He told me to go to Angel. I took a few steps forward and then began to run.

_This isn't easy for me._

Of course it's not easy! When has it been easy watching someone die? My speed increased and I reached the light. Angel was waiting with her arms wide open.

* * *

Roger's struggling stopped, and I bawled. It was a good thing I was by myself. Half an hour of crying, rocking Roger's still, cold, body in my arms. Then, I set him down gently, and went to get the phone.

I had to start delivering the bad news.

* * *

**A/N: **I might continue this… I might leave it. There's so much that could happen now, but I liked the way this ended. Oneshot or not? R&R 


End file.
